The Thing They Have
by jade94
Summary: Deeks and Kensi finally resolve their thing.
1. Chapter 1

The Thing They Have

Summary: The 'thing' between Deeks and Kensi finally works out, to some degree.

Everybody knew there was a 'thing' between Deeks and Kensi. Since the day they met, there was a 'thing'. Sam and Callen saw it in the boathouse when they officially met LAPD Detective Deeks. They even teased her about her attraction to him when they met while undercover. She was stuck or smitten as Callen called it by him. Then Marty Deeks became their liaison with LAPD. Hetty partnered him with Kensi and the 'thing' grew into all out sexual tension between them.

Bets were started all around when this 'thing' was going to be settled. Even Ray, Marty's best friend, wanted to know how the 'thing' would work out. "There's no thing," Deeks said. He seemed to be the only one who didn't see it. Kensi saw it and she made it a point to drive him crazy with each passing day until this 'thing' was settled.

Deeks' breaking point was during an undercover op that required him and Kensi to pose as lovers. The suspect they were after frequented a night club and they were going in to be the eyes for OSP. He knew that Hetty was going to dress Kensi to the nines for this op. He just wasn't expecting her to step out in the little black dress that made her look even sexier than before. He had turned around and forgotten to breathe at the sight of her. Black pump stilettos that adorned her feet made her legs go on forever. "Definitely a thing going on between them," Callen had quipped. Deeks sharply turned around to snip back.

"There is no thing." He and Sam nodded as if they didn't believe him as he walked up to his partner. "Nice dress or what's left of it," he teased.

"Thank you, Deeks," she said.

In the nightclub, Deeks and Kensi were glued to each other's side as they posed as a couple. They both had only one drink before they hit the dance floor to entice the suspect out of the crowds. Outside in the Charger, Sam and Callen watched from a camera that Deeks had planted to view the club. "That 'thing' they have going on is going to resolved by tonight," Sam said. "That body language speaks sex in volumes," he added quietly so their team mates didn't hear them.

"Tonight?" Callen asked. "No way," he said.

"Fifty bucks," Sam said holding out his hand.

"You're on," Callen said before shaking hands with his partner.

Back inside, Deeks was having a hard time concentrating with Kensi this close to him. He risk a glance around and spotted their suspect coming out from the back. "I got eyes on Karson," he said bringing Kensi around so she could see. Just as Kensi focused on Karson's face, Karson looked up and made eye contact with her. She did the only thing she could think of and pulled Deeks' head down. Their lips met in a heated kiss and Deeks was surprised at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. He meld his arms around Kensi and pulled her closer. Callen cursed to himself seeing the two partners kissing to keep Karson suspicious as Sam held out his hand for his money.

"No," Callen said. "This doesn't mean they're going to have sex."

The two partners pulled away from each other when they were given the green light that Karson had turned around and was leaving the club. Deeks breathed out a sigh as Kensi smiled wickedly. "Still think there's no thing between us?" she asked.

"There's no thing," he said. "That was all an act," he said causing her to chuckle. He swallowed down his nerves before they headed after Karson.

After Karson's arrest, Deeks and Kensi were changing from their club outfits. He found it difficult to change knowing that she was next door to him either naked or in just her skivvies. He finished changing and hurried back to his desk. "That was some kiss you and Kensi were sharing in the club," Sam said as he sat down next to him.

"She caught me by surprise with it," Deeks said trying to laugh it off.

"Doesn't help when you two have a …." the ex-Navy seal started to say.

"There is no 'thing' between Kensi and I," Deeks said before grabbing his bag and leaving the bull pen. He stopped short almost running into Kensi. She was wearing those jeans that looked incredible on her. The top wasn't too bad either. "Sorry, Kensi," he said as he pulled his bag over himself. He didn't need her to see what had was tenting in his jeans since her hands flew to his hips when they danced. "I'll see you on Monday," he said before hurrying away. Kensi looked over at Sam and Callen.

"What did you two do?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sam said.

"You mentioned the thing," Callen said not looking up from his paper. Kensi crossed her arms and looked at Sam sternly.

"You know he hates it when you guys mention the thing between us," Kensi said.

"Yeah, but it's fun seeing his reaction to it," Sam said.

"We also like it when he tries to deny you two have a thing," Callen said. "You better do something this weekend or else he's going to burst."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. "Jump him as he's coming out of his shower tonight?"

"Not a bad idea," Sam said smiling at Callen. Kensi groaned as she grabbed her bag and headed out.

Deeks entered his apartment with a huge sigh. "Made it," he sighed out before locking his door and deposited his bag on the floor. Upon entering the kitchen, Monty came in from the back porch and wagged his tail. "Oh, Monty," he said out loud, "Daddy's got a thing for Auntie Kensi," he said. He gave the dog a rub behind his ear before giving him his dinner. He was debating between making himself something or ordering out until he looked to see the tent in his jeans. He's had it since Kensi and him were bumping and grinding against each other in the club five hours ago. He glanced at the clock and saw it was too late to order out and he didn't feel like cooking either. He headed into his bedroom and began stripping his clothes off. He sighed in relief getting his jeans off before taking off the rest of his clothes. Cold showers usually worked for him.

Stepping into the shower, he turned the cold water and gasped when it made contact. He moaned softly still feeling her hands on his hips from the dance. He kept his hands on the walls letting the cold water do it's job. He thought of everyone he worked with wearing a bikini, even Hetty. All that did was bring up the little pink bikini that Kensi wore on another undercover op.

He groaned in despair as his cock reacted to the image in his mind. The cold water was going to fail him tonight. He roughly turned on the hot water and leaned his head against the wall before grasping his temperamental cock. He gave it a few strokes as he imagined Kensi in the pink bikini again and this time, they were alone on the beach and she was straddling his waist.

Deeks groaned as he gripped both the edge of the wall and his member. He gritted his teeth, groaning out Kensi's name. He imagined her hands in his swim trunks and gripping his member with her slender fingers. "Oh, shit," he muttered. He sped up the strokes on his cock as he imagined Kensi going down on him right there on the beach. Marty let out a gasped moan when his orgasm hit him out of the blue. He let out a sigh before rinsing himself off and finishing his shower.

Once he was done, he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stepping out of the bathroom, he stopped short in his tracks seeing a very familiar person on his bed.

"Kensi?" he asked gripping his towel tighter around his waist. "What are you doing here?" She chuckled wickedly causing Marty to swallow nervously.

"I'm hear to rock your world, Detective Deeks," Kensi said. Marty chuckled nervously keeping a hold on his towel. He was in for a long night.

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Kensi was wearing a short black rain coat that kept her long sensual legs uncovered. She had the same black stiletto pumps on her feet from the op. Deeks felt very naked with just a towel around his waist. "Rock my world?" he asked and she rolled her eyes getting off the bed. The movement made Deeks back up, right into the wall behind him. He cursed softly, looking at the offending wall behind him before turning back around. He gasped slightly seeing Kensi right up in his face. "Wait, Kensi," he said as she leaned in closer to him. She shook her head slightly before pulling him into a kiss. Deeks gave out a grunt of surprise before responding to the kiss. He cupped her face before moving his lips down her slender neck.

"So, still no thing between us?" she asked unstrapping the coat's belt.

"There is no ..." he started to say but was rendered speechless when Kensi let her coat drop to the floor. "... thing," he finished with a strained voice. She was wearing nothing but a matching black lace bra and panty set.

"So, no 'thing'?" she asked. He slowly shook his head and she rolled her eyes. "So what was that in the shower?"

"You heard that?" he asked.

"Running water didn't really drown you out," she said.

"I was just venting from the op," he said.

"Come on, Marty," she said. "What do you think I have been doing for the past month?" she asked. "The hip hugging jeans, the curvy tops and those little black dresses I would wear to the ops." Deeks licked his lips watching hers. "I've been trying to get you to snap for the past month," she said. She leaned in and breathed in his scent, letting out a soft moan. That moan went straight to Deek's cock and it came to life again. He licked his lips again and finally he snapped. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss and caught her by surprise this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found their way to her hips.

Without warning, he lifted her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He took the few steps to the bed and landed on it with a grunt. Her hands raked through his hair as they grounded against each other. "You're driving me nuts, woman," he said into her ear. She ran her hands down his back before bringing them up, running her nails along his skin. He ran his hand up her thigh to it's goal between her legs.

"Oh, God, Deeks," she moaned when he rubbed her panty covered center. He unwrapped her legs from his waist and pulled the offending panties off. He took off her shoes and she tried to untie his towel, but he swiped at her hands.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Kens," he said in a teasing tone. She gasped feeling his thumb against her clitoris. She bucked her hips, causing the tip of one of his fingers to slip into her womanhood. He slipped his finger into her heat and she moaned softly.

"Deeks, please," she whined. He chuckled wickedly before pulling her straps of her bra down over her shoulders. Kensi moaned as he licked her neck and then down to her collarbone. He bit and suck no doubt leaving a hickey claiming her as his own. She only prayed she could hide it when they go into work on Monday. She planned to spend the weekend in bed with Deeks. She arched up towards him as he entered a second finger and he quickly undid her bra strap.

"What do you want, Princess?" he asked. "Tell me," he commanded before twisting her fingers around in her heat. She gasped out, her hips bucking up. She could feel his hard on against her thigh and she knew he wanted to the same thing as she did.

"I want you, Marty," she said. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, both of them moaning into each others mouth. Kensi managed to slip a hand into the towel he still wore around his waist. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do, because he abruptly pulled his fingers out from her and sat up on his knees. "Oh, Deeks, wait," she begged and he chuckled. He had tough, Marine brat Kensi Blye begging.

"Top drawer to your left," he said. She looked up to her left and reached into the semi opened drawer. She pulled out a condom and turned back to find Deeks untying the towel. He tossed the towel and she eyeballed him closely. "See something you like, Kens?" he asked as she opened the condom.

"Oh, yes, I do," she said before grabbing a hold of him. He gasped out a moan and fell back on top of her, keeping his weight on his elbows. "I intend to keep it to myself," she said slipping the condom on his throbbing member.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked as her fingers traced the curve of his back and her hands moved to cup his ass to draw him closer to her. "Oh, shit," he moaned burying his face into her neck. He hitched up her thigh and eased into her slowly. Kensi bent her head back with a low moan.

"Oh, God!"

"Marty's fine," he quipped and she clenched her muscles around him. "Oh, you little ..." Before he could finish the sentence, she pulled him into a kiss. He eased into her the rest of the way and settled between her legs. Her legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed tightly. "Kensi, you feel so good," he groaned before thrusting in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. He kissed down her neck and heard her growls of frustration.

"Faster, Marty," she said into his ear. He sped up his hips and she met his faster thrusts. Soon, they had a rhythm that was in sync between the two of them. Kensi entangled her fingers into his hair and pulled his head away from her neck. Blue eyes met brown as they met each others thrusts. Marty then kissed her hungrily as the heat of the moment caught up to them. The thrusts became more frantic. She began to moan in short sharp cries at each of his thrusts and he could tell she was getting close to completion as was he.

"Kensi," he moaned. She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist and arched her back as her orgasm hit her with pleasure beyond her imagining. Marty wasn't too far behind her with a strangled moan of his own and he released into the condom that protected her. They both lay panting in the after glow of their hot sex. Once he caught his breath, Deeks lifted his head to look into her eyes. "That was incredible," he said.

"Yeah, it was," she agreed. He softly kissed her on the lips and she moaned in appreciation. She unhooked her legs from his waist and turned them over to be on top. "Much better," she said.

"Reminds me of when you were on top of me after the bomb went off," he said. "I wanted to kiss you so bad then," he confessed. She laughed as she pulled herself off him. Deeks let out an appreciated groan as she tossed the condom away.

"So, about this thing between us," she said. "Think it's resolved?"

"I don't know," he said. "What do you say to staying in my bed the entire weekend?"

"Oh, I like your thinking," she said curling up next to him.

"Let's just take a breather and then we can start again," he said. "Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she said and they settled together.

"Okay, breather's over," he said seconds later before rolling on top of her causing her to laugh out. "Weekend in bed it is," he said.

Monday morning came all too soon for Deeks and Kensi. They came to the Mission separately since Kensi had to go back to her apartment to get clothes since she spent the weekend wearing shirts that belonged to Deeks.

He arrived first with coffee and donuts. "Morning!" he said. He put the box of donuts on his desk and offered coffee all around. Sam and Callen weren't one to refuse free coffee or food for that matter, but Deeks hardly did stuff for them. "I'll be right back," he said. "I'm going to talk to Hetty."

"He seems awfully cheerful today," Callen said as Deeks walked toward Hetty's office.

"Yeah," Sam agreed as Kensi came in as well.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Morning," they said together. She was in the same mood as Deeks. They watched her carefully as she sat down and looked at Deeks' desk.

"Where's Deeks?" she asked.

"Hetty," they said together. She looked over to Hetty's office and bit her lip. Deeks had talked to her about something life changing that morning. She was wondering what it was all about.

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

"So, I was thinking a lot this weekend about what you wanted me to do in regards to my future," Deeks said as Hetty listened to him.

"Yes," Hetty said.

"I wanted to get your opinion on something before I actually resign from the LAPD and join NCIS as an agent."

"On what?"

"On a relationship," he said. "I'm sure you've noticed the tension between Kensi and I since the day I started."

"I believe people have said a 'thing' was going on between you or the sexual chemistry between you two is ready to break," the little Ops Manager said and Deeks chuckled.

"Yeah, um, what if I was to say that that tension is no longer wound so tight as it was," Deeks said. "Which is why I'm going to ask what the SOP is for dating partners?"

"Dating partners?" Hetty asked.

"Um, is it against the rules for NCIS agents to date?" he asked.

"Of course not," Hetty said. "There are agents who are married to each other in the agency."

"What if the agents were partners?" he asked. "But they promise to keep their personal relationship separate from their professional one?" he asked again.

"You can't guarantee that you can separate the two relationships, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said.

"You're right, but if we could have a trial run say for about month and if it doesn't work, I can partner up with either Sam or Callen or you could just stick me somewhere else."

"One month and if either you or Ms Blye slip up, I'll send you to the first Agent Afloat assignment available."

"Wait, what's Agent Afloat?" he asked.

"Ask your team mates," she said, "and I look forward to your resignation from the LAPD and your joining NCIS officially."

"Thank you, Hetty," he said before walking back to the desks. He stopped when the chatter in the bullpen stopped when he entered the area. "Okay, that doesn't make me paranoid," he said.

"What were you talking to Hetty about?" Sam asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said before sitting on his seat. He looked through all his papers and found what he was looking for. He put it in his messenger bag and stood back up. "Hey, what's Agent Afloat?" he asked.

"Sea duty," Callen said.

"What?" Deeks asked.

"You're the NCIS agent in charge on a carrier," Sam said. "It's usually a seven month gig. It depends what missions the carrier you're on is given. Why do you ask?"

"No, reason," he said. "You guys have fun with your paper work. I got things to do at LAPD," he said before leaving the bullpen. The three agents watched their liaison leave the Mission not seeing the smile on Hetty's face.

Deeks saw through the formal speech of missing him his former Captain was giving him. "So, you find something at NCIS that you like?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," he said. "I actually have back up when I go undercover," he quipped. His captain suck his teeth with a cheeky grin. "Plus, they have really cool toys," he added. "So, I'm going to clean out my desk, then get out of here," he said.

"Hate to lose you, Deeks," he said.

"Well, look on the bright side, the shields won't bitch about me anymore," Deeks said.

"Yes, they will," Captain said. "Because now they got to deal with a new guy," he added causing Deeks to chuckle. "So, this opportunity at NCIS, does it involve that female agent the shields are always seeing at your side?"

"Agent Blye is my partner and even if there was anything between us, it's not your concern because I'm no longer LAPD." He left the office before the captain could say anything and went over to his desk.

"Leaving us, Deeks?" a shield asked as he put some stuff into a box.

"Found something better," Deeks said going through his drawer.

"Those navy cops at NCIS treat you better than we do?" the cop asked. "Say it ain't so."

"They do treat me better," Deeks said standing up once he was sure he had everything. "I'm part of a team when I'm with them. I'm not strung out to fend for myself when I'm undercover. I've got a partner I can trust and watch my back. I've got a team that I'll actually be loyal to. In fact, I proved my loyalty when I went to Europe with them last summer."

"Europe? What...?"

"Sorry, that's classified," he said picking up the box. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm on my way to be introduced as Special Agent Marty Deeks. Ta- ta." The shields watched him leave with extra pep in his step.

Arriving back at the Mission, Kensi was the only one in the bull pen. "What's that?" she asked eying his ass as he bent over to place the box on the floor.

"Stuff from my desk at LAPD," he said causing her to arch her eyebrow. He turned around and walked over to her desk. "The thing I had to do this morning."

"Oh, your talk with Hetty this morning," she said as he sat on her desk. "Something about your future."

"I handed in my resignation to my Captain." Kensi's face faltered when he mentioned resignation.

"You're quitting LAPD?" she asked.

"Yep," he said pulling out a paper. He handed it to her and she opened it up. "Going to give that to Hetty." She read the paper in front of her and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Deeks, this is an application for NCIS," she said and he nodded. "What ever happened to being just a cop?"

"Because as an agent I'll have a team I can trust having my back. I'm not on my own when I go deep," he said.

"How did your boss take it?" she asked handing him his application back to him.

"Gave me a fake farewell speech when I resigned," he said. "He won't miss me," he added causing Kensi to chuckle.

"Oh, well, we did have to do their job when you went AWOL while undercover," she said causing him to chuckle. "So, teamwork the only reason you're joining NCIS?" she asked.

"Well, there's this woman," he said leaning closer to her.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked leaning towards him as well.

"Yeah, that and Special Agent Marty Deeks has a nice ring to it," he said causing her to hit him in the arm. "I'm going to give Hetty this," he said. "She'll probably send me home for the day until the paperwork gets finalized. My liaison days ended when I resigned from LAPD and I'm not an official agent yet."

"Your place or my place tonight?" she asked.

"Well, we did spend the entire weekend in my bed," he said, "so why don't we spend tonight in yours," he suggested.

"Okay, my place it is," she said and she watched him walked away to Hetty's office.

Up in the balcony, Callen and Sam looked at each other with Sam grinning like a fool and holding out his hand. Callen reached into his pocket and slapped a fifty dollar bill into Sam's hand. "Now the real question," Callen said. "How long before the entire place finds out about them?" he asked causing Sam to ponder.

End of Part Three and The End


End file.
